


下药

by waihwaihgong



Category: All - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waihwaihgong/pseuds/waihwaihgong





	下药

       Jimmy难得坐一回公车，驶过公园时，看到鬼眼的车停在路边树荫下。他不由探起身，瞪大眼睛寻找车内鬼眼的身影，隐约看到驾驶座上两个身影交叠在一起，鬼眼模糊的五官和赤裸的上身透过黑乎乎的窗玻璃打入眼帘。Jimmy死死盯着车子直到它消失在视野里。

       公车里甜美的女声开始报站，车门临关那一瞬Jimmy忽地站起来从门缝窜了出去，车上的人惊惶地看着这个陌生男人像疯了一般从他们身边蹿过去，吓得又是瞪眼又是拍胸，甚至有人低低地咒骂道“神经病啊”。

 

       Jimmy下了车拧头就往回走，越走越快，越走越快，最后跑了起来。气喘吁吁地跑到公园已是满头大汗，他循路找到鬼眼的车，猛地一拉车门，却没拉开，抬头瞥见车里的人动作一顿，分开了。

       Jimmy继续用力“啪啪啪”地拉车门，便看见趴在鬼眼身上的人影钻到副驾驶，按下按钮“啪”地打开车门走出来。Jimmy双手抱胸，还打算来个对决什么的，却见对方头也没抬一溜烟地跑了，一愣神的功夫已跑出几十米。Jimmy反应过来，“刁”地骂了一句便要起步去追，耳边听得鬼眼低低的声音：“Jimmy……”

       Jimmy硬停下脚步，拉拉门把手，这回车门很顺利地开了。他！一眼看到鬼眼衣服被扒下大半，松垮地挂在臂弯，脸色潮红，呼吸急促瘫软在车座上，明显被下了药。

       咽下在脑内转了几圈的责难，Jimmy弯下腰，替鬼眼拉起衣服扣上扣子，却在看见胸口上有几个浅红的印记的瞬间：“被我知道系边个我刁他祖宗十八代！”他破口大骂：“刁他老母系边个？”

       鬼眼紧皱着眉，喘着气：“之前……一直想包养我……我无应承……他就……就用这种下三滥……”

       “妖！”Jimmy狠咬着牙替鬼眼收拾好，腰腹一使劲把男人抱起来，转到副驾驶轻轻地把他放下去，又系上安全带，看一眼鬼眼，还是一副难受的样子。Jimmy轻叹口气，替男人拨开额头的散发，小跑回驾驶座，风驰电掣般开回自己家。

 

 

       Jimmy一双手伸向鬼眼，表情看似镇定，手却是有些抖的。

       他把刚刚扣上的扣子一颗颗解开，很快露出衣服包裹下匀称结实的肌肉。

       Jimmy忍不住把手心贴上去，顺着汗湿粘腻的肌肤抚过去，可以感受到如鼓的心跳，再往下，能感受到胯下的坚硬火热……

       “啪”地一声，Jimmy肆意摸索的手被鬼眼打掉，男人用大睁着一双氤氲水汽的猫眼瞪着他，有点难堪似的扭过头：“我……我自己来……”

       Jimmy意犹未尽地搓搓手指，那份柔腻的触感仿佛仍残留在指尖：“哽……我系出边等你？”

       他见鬼眼艰难地点点头，也只得狠下心，拽着步子往外走。

       踩着厚重的地毯走到房门，Jimmy忍不住回头看：鬼眼颤抖着解皮带，哆哆嗦嗦的，几次都脱了手，汗湿的黑色额发挡住眼睛，有点狼狈。

       这个平时总是挺直腰板，冷酷又强大的男人，此时正弓着背折着颈，发出渴求又难耐的低吟。

       Jimmy心一动，再次走到床前，伸出手覆在鬼眼的手上：“都系我帮你啦。”

       鬼眼看他一眼，似乎也没力气再反对，把头撇向一边算是默许。

       Jimmy帮他把碍事的裤子剥掉，已经湿透的性器立刻急急地弹出来。Jimmy圈住它，缓缓地上下捋动，还没几下，鬼眼就那么猝不及防地射了。

       似是太过羞耻，鬼眼维持着转头的姿势，倔强又羞耻，他别扭地用手挡着脸，脖颈扭出优美的线条，还是掩不住从耳尖一直漫下来的绯红。

       Jimmy本打算单纯帮他发泄，看见他这副样子，脑子里轰的一声，只剩下一个念头：机不可失。

       他是个行动派，手指马上往后面摸去，触到那未开发的地方，鬼眼惊得瞪大眼睛：“你……你做咩啊？”

       Jimmy不回答，直接堵上去吻住那张总是吐出刻薄话语的嘴，舌头侵入他的口腔，勾着他的舌头吮吸，手指也不闲着，就着鬼眼的白浊伸进去扩张。

       鬼眼双手抵着他胸口想要推开他，可他这样无力的反抗早被Jimmy忽视。

       Jimmy在甬道里屈指抠挖，耳边全是鬼眼忽高忽低的黏腻呻吟，待能轻易伸进三根手指后，他把手指撤出来，迫不及待地换上早已硬挺的火热，深深地埋进去。

       鬼眼体内紧致的感觉实在太好，Jimmy控制不住地摆动腰杆，一下下又稳又狠地打入鬼眼深处。鬼眼的双手不知何时已放开，泛白的手指紧紧抓着身下的被单，抑制不住地呻吟出声，性器也再次颤巍巍地耸立。不多时，Jimmy感到内壁一阵痉挛，鬼眼竟是再次射了出来。

       待鬼眼喘平气，Jimmy俯下身亲吻他湿漉漉的眼角：“我仲未得啊，再忍吓。”不等他反对，Jimmy把男人一只脚抬上肩膀，再次律动起来。

       眼前的男人似乎被太过强烈的快感刺激着，平时冰冷的眼睛泛着诱人的红，眼角渗出泪水，下唇被吸得红肿，汗湿的刘海贴在额角，那张布满情欲的脸，再没有往日的冷酷无情，显得艳丽无比。  
       “这是我的，只有我看过。”这么想着，Jimmy获得了一种奇异的满足感，下身又胀大几分，引来一阵鬼眼变了调的呜咽。

       Jimmy继续肆意挺着腰，刺激着鬼眼身体最敏感的地方，同时用手抚慰着他前端的性器，在这双重刺激下鬼眼第三次释放出来。Jimmy也不再忍耐，重重地顶了几下，射在鬼眼体内。

       鬼眼喘着气，用红红的眼睛瞪着他，然而气场全无的眼神简直像是撒娇，勾得Jimmy又把嘴唇贴上去，用舌头描绘着唇形，舔遍口腔，吮吸咬噬他的舌尖。

       火热的深吻中，欲望渐渐抬头。Jimmy搂着鬼眼的腰把他捞起来，鬼眼体力透支，瘫软地靠在他身上。他让鬼眼双手环住自己脖子，扣着他的腰，从下而上地再次深入他。

       他抓着鬼眼的腰狠狠地往下按，同时下身重重地往上顶，几乎想把身上这个男人刺穿。重复几次后，鬼眼竟然忍不住开口求饶：“唔……唔得了……我唔得了……”

       然而带着哭音的求饶并没有起到效果，只换来更凶猛的顶弄。

       Jimmy胡乱亲吻着鬼眼的胸口，寻到乳尖，用舌头逗弄，用牙齿摩挲，下身不停歇地撞击，听着平时冷淡刻薄的男人现在发出甜美的声音。

       最后一次卖力地深入到底，Jimmy终于把欲望悉数洒在鬼眼体内，而鬼眼的性器早已无物可出，微颤着吐出零星几滴液体。

       这场性事中，鬼眼几乎没有抵抗，让Jimmy不禁生出一丝希望。

       鬼眼此时仍是无力地靠在Jimmy身上，把头伏在他的肩窝里。Jimmy轻抚他光洁优美的脊背，扳过他的下巴，贴上他的双唇，温柔地摩挲，像品味一块甜美的糖果。

       唇齿交缠间，Jimmy从唇缝间漏出了一直想给出的许诺：“我会负责嘎。”

       “ ……哼。”

       鬼眼从鼻子里哼了一声，不置可否。他什么都没说，只是像猫一样眯着眼睛，有点懒洋洋的。

       Jimmy以为他累了，扶住他的肩膀，把他抱得更紧，让他靠的更舒服一点。

       而与此同时，鬼眼却猛的收紧了手臂，主动加深了这个吻。


End file.
